


Beyond Words

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: The OT5 series [5]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, OT5, but with a twist, jk it’s essentially just 4 plus 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: 4 times Nu'est support their leader in their own ways and 1 time their leader supports them in his.





	Beyond Words

**1\. Minhyun**

Minhyun has always been a rather tactile person, growing up in a family that encouraged him to express himself openly and freely. It’s why he’s so affectionate, especially with people he’s grown to love and care for. But with Jonghyun, there’s always something different about the way he acts. He’s more careful, holding him like he was glass. He smiles warmly when Jonghyun mentions this, shrugging. “It’s just how I am,” he says, and Jonghyun doesn’t really bring it up again. All he really knows is that he likes it, likes the way he can settle into Minhyun and let the tension of the day fade, letting Minhyun’s fingers curl into his scalp with careful and deliberate strokes.

  
**2\. Minki**

Minki and Jonghyun always had a special bond, even before NU'EST was even an idea. Maybe it came from the way Minki knew how to draw Jonghyun into conversation when Jonghyun was being shy. Maybe it was just how they were the first two male trainees at Pledis. But Minki always knew how to talk to Jonghyun, how to break him out of his shell even at his most drawn in. Jonghyun appreciated it, talking with Minki in the middle of the night, when everything seemed like nothing was going right. Even when he didn’t have the answers, all he needed to do was let Jonghyun talk, and he would listen. And maybe that was all Jonghyun needed.

  
**3\. Dongho**

Dongho doesn’t like aegyo. That much is obvious from the way he balks at the thought. “It’s weird,” he complained, but Jonghyun manages to get him to tilt his head slightly, an achievement that only encourages Jonghyun. Over their term as NU'EST he manages to break Dongho’s facade little by little, getting him to be more open about aegyo, and even when his embarrassment doesn’t leave, the sight of Dongho doing aegyo on his own is mesmerising. Jonghyun lives for the image of Dongho’s following embarrassment, the blush that crawls up his neck to his ears, too hard to hide despite he looking away. It’s comforting, that this habit of Dongho would never change even when they do.

  
**4\. Aaron**

Aaron, despite his general openness, doesn’t show his feelings well, but knows how to read people like a book. When Jonghyun comes home, tired out from talks with their CEO and managers, Aaron is in the kitchen cooking something for him to eat. It’s warm. On especially bad nights when Jonghyun wonders if he even does the right thing, Aaron seems to pick that up and cooks him something familiar. “I got the recipe from your mom, wanted to try it out,” he says, and his hands move to hug himself. It doesn’t taste the same as his mother’s food, something wholly unique to Aaron and yet it still brings tears to Jonghyun’s eyes because it was warm.

* * *

**+1. Jonghyun**

It hurts to know that Jonghyun would never understand how much they appreciated him. That he would always see himself as a failure of a leader. That he would never believe that it wasn’t his fault. It’s what makes his words sting, when he unfolds his letter and reads it to them during the concert, his voice crackling as they stumble over what they knew he truly thought. But there isn’t much else they can do but sit and listen and cry because there’s no way of telling their leader, their stubborn, self-sacrificing, self-deprecating, blameless leader, that it wasn’t his fault that they hadn’t made it. Because that’s just who Jonghyun was. That was who their leader was.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp
> 
> Fun fact: all of these drabbles are 118 words long. Don’t ask me why, the numbers don’t mean anything. Also they’re based on parts of the human body. 
> 
> MH: Skin (touch)  
> MK: Ears (listen)  
> BH: Eyes (sight)  
> AR: Tongue (taste)  
> JR: Brain (thought) 
> 
> Also, for those who are waiting on that JR kidnapping AU, I will be updating as soon as I can next Wednesday when my exams end (finally). I just need to proof read it once more, and hopefully you guys will be satisfied? 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!


End file.
